


Believe It

by biketest



Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biketest/pseuds/biketest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven drabbles for a challenge at the Sam-and-Cat community on livejournal. All fills had to be between 100 and 300 words. </p><p>The prompts were: Popsicles, Panties, Post-It Notes, Blanket Fort, Makeup, Board Games, and Stickers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Popsicles

“Are you sure we’re allowed to be up here, Sam?” Cat asks, looking down at LA from the roof’s railing. She hasn’t been up here before—it’s really high and kind of scary, but the city looks so pretty up here.

“Sure we are! We can do whatever we want. Today’s about freedom, right?”

“I guess…” Cat answers, still nervous. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, okay?” Sam says and pulls on Cat’s arm to drag her away from the railing and into one of the lawn chairs. 

Just then, the first firework explodes from a park not too far away, sprinkling blues and greens across the night sky. Cat yelps in surprise, then starts giggling. Sam laughs along with her.

“Lean back in your chair like me, Sam! It looks like they’re falling on us!” Cat says, then sits up in alarm. “They aren’t going to actually fall on us up here, right?” 

“No, no. They’re too far away for that. We’re fine up here, I promise.” Cat relaxes at her words, and Sam smiles. “Here — have a rocket popsicle.” She offers, handing Cat one of the red, white, and blue ice pops. She opens one for herself and leans back in her chair, watching.

After a few moments Cat starts giggling again. “Your lips are turning red!”

“Yeah? Yours are too.” 

“Really? Cool!” Cat pauses for a moment, then closes the gap between their chairs and presses her lips to Sam’s. “Thanks, Sam. This is the best Fourth of July ever.”


	2. Panties

It only takes about a week after Sam giving Carly the address to their apartment for a package to come. The UPS man brings it on a Wednesday, while Cat is visiting Nona after school. Sam’s grateful for this, because she might have gotten a little emotional when she saw her friend’s name on the return address. Or not, because Sam Puckett doesn’t get emotional. Shut up. 

She rips it open, and gasps in delight when two huge boxes of gourmet Italian beef jerky greet her. It isn’t until she grabs them out that she sees what’s been taped to the side of each—two pairs of lacy pink panties. She falls off the couch screaming and rips them off.

**I HATE YOU!** , Sam texts her best friend, glad that it’s past midnight in Italy right now. She hopes she took her revenge by waking Carly up. She chucks the panties in the package on the couch and goes into the bedroom to devour the jerky. 

It isn’t long until she hears the door open and the sounds of her girlfriend returning. She hears her girlfriend let out a surprised squeal. “Wonder what’s up with her,” Sam mutters. 

Cat comes bounding into the bedroom and greets Sam by jumping onto the bed—pantsless. “Whoah, girl!” Sam exclaims, sitting up.

“Thank you, Sam! These are so cute!” Cat twirls around to show Sam her butt, how they fit there perfectly and the way her skin is visible through the lace.

“Wow,” Sam says, wide-eyed. She doesn’t want to wear panties, but maybe they aren’t so gross when they’re on a cute girl. 

By the time Carly’s text of **MUHAHAHAHA!!** comes in the morning, Sam has learned panties are still much better once they’ve been taken _off_ a cute girl.


	3. Blanket Fort

“Okay,” Sam says as she slurps up the last of the chocolate milkshake they had made and shared—as much ‘shared’ as is possible with Sam and food— “What’s next on the list?”

“Hmm, let’s see,” Cat says, opening Cosmo to a dog-eared article titled, ’25 Fun Couple Adventures.’ “Okay, we’re on number 14. ‘Step one,” she reads, “Gather all your blankets and pillows into one room, pull some chairs together, and build a blanket fort.’ Ohh, fun!” She exclaims, and runs laughing into the bedroom.

Cat pulls all of the sheets, blankets, and pillows off the beds and piles them into the front room, while Sam moves the kitchen chairs into two lines around the bed. They pile all the pillows between the chairs, and drape the sheets over everything, securing them with hair ties. 

When it’s done, they turn the lights off and climb inside, using the flashlight app on their Pear phones to guide them. 

“It’s soo cozy!” Cat squeals, bouncing on the pillows. 

Sam is grinning too. “Okay, so what’s the next step?” She asks.

Cat opens the magazine again and shines her phone toward the pages. “’Step two: Make out in it,” she announces. She looks up at her girlfriend and giggles.

“Well,” Sam shrugs, “they’re the boss.” She scoots over to Cat’s pillow, and kisses her.


	4. Makeup

“Ow!” Sam yelled, and covered the eye she’d just accidentally stabbed with her eyeliner pen. Through the other eye, she glared at the blue cast that bound her right arm from above her elbow up to her knuckles. 

“What’s wrong?” Cat asked as she entered the bedroom, her lips pouted in concern.

“I should have never tried to jump those kids on my motorcycle.” It was bad when Cat had to be the one to drive them home from the hospital on Sam’s motorcycle, and it just kept getting worse. 

Outraged, Cat gasped and covered her ears. “Sam! Don’t say that! You looked really cool and you know it!” 

Sam sighed. “I know I know, you’re right. But this sucks. Hey—where does your Nona keep the saw? I’m gonna chop this thing off.”

“I don’t think we have a saw… But I have an idea.” She tugged Sam down onto the bed and took the eyeliner from her hand.

“What are you—“ Sam started, but was silenced when Cat put her hands on Sam’s cheeks and climbed onto her lap, her legs curled around Sam’s waist. Their torsos were almost pressed together.

“I’ll do your makeup for you,” Cat said.

“Don’t you think it’s possible for you to do that without sitting on me?” Sam protested.

“It’s easier this way,” Cat said simply, and brushed Sam’s hair away from her face. Sam’s heart sped up as they made eye contact, and any remaining complaints died in her throat.

“Fine. Just—don’t make me look too girly.”

 _Okay_ , Sam thought as she let the beautiful redhead dab at her lips with lip gloss, the other pam still on Sam’s cheek to keep her face still. _Maybe this broken arm thing won’t be so bad after all_.


	5. Board Games

“Oh, come on!” Tori groans, exasperated. “How is Barney crunchy? How is he crunchier than apples?” She throws her cards down in disgust. Cat just giggles and hands the ‘Crunchy’ green card to Sam.

“Everyone knows dinosaurs are crunchy, Tori,” Sam teases her new friend. Cat nods in agreement.

Jade snatches the green card away. Her eyes are narrowed at Sam and Cat in suspicion. “You guys have picked each other’s cards almost every round. I know you’re cheating, I just don’t know how.”

“Thank you, Jade,” Tori says, crossing her arms and still glaring at Cat. “You’re picking her cards on purpose!”

“I didn’t know it was her card,” Cat says innocently. “Sam just gets me.”

Sam feels herself blush a bit, but it’s true.

“Whatever,” Jade says. “I’m never playing Apples to Apples with you two again.”


	6. Stickers

When Sam blinks awake, the first thing she notices is Cat’s face above her own, giggling — but that’s normal. The second thing is that her whole body is covered in stickers. They itch at the skin on her face, her arms, even her feet. 

“Cat! What the heck?” 

Cat laughs sweetly. “I found a sticker label maker! So I’m labeling you.” Around the room, Sam sees there are little pink labels on everything—the lamp, the TV, the table, her Pear phone. Cat presses another sticker to Sam’s face. “There you go… Sam’s cheek.” 

Sam groans and throws an arm over her eyes. She knows she won’t fall back asleep now. 

The label maker makes another little peeping sound, and Sam feels a finger press into the left side of her chest. “Hey!” She pushes Cat off. “What, now you gotta label my boobs?”

“No,” Cat says, pointing to the label. “I was labeling your heart.” 

Sam narrows her eyes. “I don’t have one of those,” she protests, even as she feels it sing in her chest.


	7. Post-It Notes

There are certain things that Sam won’t — or can’t — say out loud. She’ll be the first to admit she isn’t good with ‘feelings.’ It isn’t a problem, but sometimes she wishes it were easier for her to tell her girlfriend how awesome she is. Like this morning, Cat looked so pretty in her pink dress, and Sam wants to tell her, but every time she opened her mouth that wasn’t what came out. 

Cat is the opposite, completely free with saying whatever comes to mind. Today, she told Sam she loved her, before either of them were even completely awake. Sam doesn’t like being so cheesy, but she can’t deny the way the line made her warm inside, and she knows it would make Cat happy to hear that sort of stuff, too. 

Feeling like a bad girlfriend, Sam sighs and looks around the kitchen. Her eyes land on a stack of yellow Post-Its, and she gets an idea. She pulls one off, grabs a pen, and closes her eyes and makes herself write the first thing that comes to mind.

_You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met_ , her pen scribbles out. Sam looks at in in disgust, but she takes a deep breath and sticks the Post-It to the counter where Cat does her homework every day. Then she forces herself out of the apartment to Inside Out Burger so she won’t change her mind and throw it out.

When she gets back, Cat is already sitting in her homework spot, swinging her feet below her and writing in a notebook. When Sam sits down next to her she doesn’t say anything, but the hug Cat envelops her in lets Sam know her message was received.


End file.
